


Hoth Nights

by ultimatehope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: The Empire Strikes Back's missing "Han comforting and falling in love with Luke on Hoth" scene.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 345





	Hoth Nights

Now, all they had to do was wait for the blizzard to pass over …

Han had long gotten used to the smell of dead tauntaun but he didn’t think he would ever look at Luke the same. He fished him from the sea of organs once the shelter was set-up and started the bit of maintenance that he could do while they were stuck in the tundra. A towel was pulled from his pack and he dropped to his rear, laying the unconscious man’s head in his lap.

“I got ya, buddy--” He promised. His arm rested on his chest while he used the towel to start scrubbing away blood and other mysterious fluids that were left on the man’s face. The icicles that were glistening from his nose and eyelashes had begun melting, which made it easy to wipe away the remaining water. 

Luke’s breathing was shallow but as the soft touches continued, a few murmurings of Ben persisted. He twitched and shifted where he laid in the man’s lap, not even realizing that he wasn’t trying to make it back and still running for the base. His frame trembled and the only thing that soothed him was when he felt Han’s breath.

Han leaned his head down, “Luke…” He shushed him, rubbing at his shoulder now, “You’re gonna be fine, look at you--” He half-smiled, eyes prowling over visible injuries, “Yeah, look at you--” It wasn’t clear whether he was trying to comfort the man in his lap or himself since the visible injuries were nothing compared to the creeping thoughts of what the cold must’ve done to him internally. 

Luke stirring was the only thing giving the smuggler comfort. He tilted his head thoughtfully, hunched over the man as the towel was discarded to his left. His hand rested on his face now, thumb stroking his cheek. Han swallowed back and continued shushing him in the most comforting manner he could muster.

As the whispers of nothing in particular filled the jedi’s mind, the visions of Ben and feeling of stress began to subside. He must have been back at the base, he reasoned, having collapsed into Han’s arms. A medic would be tending to him any minute now but he realized that meant Han would be letting go of him.

Luke shuddered and his lips parted. His breaths were shaky and his voice was weak but he murmured, “H-han…” and repeated that until it coaxed Han’s heat closer. The shushing continued but the blonde man lifted his chin up, “Please... “ He choked on the following words.

“I’ve got you, Luke--” Those were the magic words. It was like Han knew exactly what Luke was struggling to verbalize. The corner of the man’s mouth twitched, trying to perk up in a smile, but he settled with repeating, “Please--”

And this time, Luke added, “Don’t leave me…” 

Han raised an eyebrow with his face still lingering over Luke’s. He shook his head, “I’m not leaving you, Luke, I’m right here ‘til daylight, ain’t got nothing better to do, do I?” His words were followed by a short laugh.

Luke swallowed whatever saliva he could collect in his mouth with his consciousness still lingering in and out. Silence persisted for a couple minutes before Luke stirred once more, “Han, stay…”

“Ohh, baby, I’m here to stay, I promise,” Han’s words grew softer, sweeter, and his eyebrows pushed together as he listened to the unnecessary pleading. He shushed and comforted the man. He adjusted where he sat and pulled Luke up to his midsection. When the force-sensitive man started turning towards him, he helped adjust him so they faced one another.

Now, Han started rubbing and patted his back with the same stream of comforting words. He allowed his eyes to closed as they rested here, replying to Luke’s murmurs every time with a variation of “I’ve got you”. 

Both men fell silent as sleep caught up with them, if only for an hour or two at a time. 

Luke waking up was marked by a shudder and the attempt to move his body further against Han’s despite how impossible that was, while Han would jerk awake and check the Jedi for life. He rubbed his cheeks, rested a finger beneath his nose, dug into his thick clothing to press his thumb against his wrist… anything he could do.

And he repeated this each time. One gloved hand stroked through blonde hair as he yanked his glove off and went into the parka again. To his surprise, Luke actually reacted this time. A little giggle came from him before he turned his head onto the side with the prominent mark that caused him to groan out in pain.

Han… couldn’t help but laugh, “I’ll take that as you’re still kicking for another hour.” He felt a smile spread across his reddened face and stroked the inner wrist that he had been checking. Luke didn’t respond verbally but wrapped his gloved hand around Han’s bare hand with a shiver coming over him.

For someone weakened that looked like he got thrown around by a wookiee, his grip was surprisingly tight.

Han was still smiling as he squeezed his hand in return, “Someone’s still got some kick…” His other hand dusted through blonde hair again, “The princess will be happy to see us in the morning…” He leaned back again to hopefully resume his slumber.

Luke shifted once more and suddenly his eyes were half-open, struggling to stay that way, and Han felt captivated when his warm brown eyes met the crystal-like blue ones. Their gaze locked for a few seconds before Luke rapidly blinking took over.

“I’m… I’m not on--” The blonde man shuddered and shifted his hips, curling his body slightly without breaking eye contact.

Han shushed him, “It’s okay, I’ve got you--” He promised once more, hand venturing lower to yank his body further onto his own. This caused him to lean down even further.

Luke let his hands fall onto the other man’s chest as he was pulled up on his chest, “Han… where--” He sighed with every word seeming to take everything out of him.

Han had to bite his lip to avoid a sarcastic reply, reminding himself that Luke was basically in another world right now. Or he might as well have been. 

“We’re still waiting out the night, babe--”

“Babe,” repeated Luke with another weak snicker.

Han snorted, “Oh, you can’t finish a sentence but you can mock me, huh? Huh? I oughtta put ya back in the taun-taun so I don’t have to put up with you--” His eyes narrowed and he scrunched up his face but before he could say anything else…

Luke closed the couple inches between them and press a kiss to his lips, eyes closing, “Th-Thank, thank you, Han--” He dropped his face back against Han’s chest, arms tucking underneath his body now.

Han stared forward before glancing down at Luke, “Luke, I…” His eyebrows pushed together, but what just happened was a conversation for another time, he decided. He leaned down and kissed Luke’s head but left it at that.

As frigid as he was… his lips were surprisingly soft.


End file.
